


An Indecent Proposal

by uglywombat



Series: An Indecent Proposal [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans (RPF), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan (RPF), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coercion, Dark Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinks, Sexual Coercion, Silver Fox Steve Rogers, Stalking, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: James “Bucky” Barnes is on top of the world. He’s just moved in with the love of his life into a small Brooklyn apartment, has finally completed his masters and has landed his dream job at Stark Medical Research and Development as a biomedical engineer. Life couldn’t get much better. And whilst James’ career is thriving, yours is slowly starting to take movement. With a promising career as a photographer, you have just landed a coveted display at one of Chelsea’s hottest galleries. Despite the strain on your relationship thanks to your busy schedules, you are in love and taking important steps in your life together. Getting a place together, adopting a dog.Silver-fox Steve Rogers is the CEO of Stark Medical Research and Development and one of New York’s wealthiest eligible bachelors. With his demanding career and a black book full of willing partners, he doesn’t have time for a relationship. That is until the night he meets you at a Stark event. Captivated and consumed, Steve promises to stop at nothing to claim you for your own. So he delivers a proposition that will shake the very foundations of your relationship: sleep with Steve when and where he chooses and Bucky can keep the job he’s dreamt of his whole life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: An Indecent Proposal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860475
Comments: 40
Kudos: 115





	An Indecent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this idea for close to a year and with the gentle nudge and hand-holding of @caffiend-queen I got the courage to take the plunge. Thank you so much for listening to my fears and picking me up when I needed it. I love you. 
> 
> Please note: This story is influenced by the 1993 movie “Indecent Proposal” starring Robert Redford, Demi Moore and Woody Harrelson. It is by no means a retelling.

Thin slivers of light trickle through the slats of the blind, catching the little specks of dancing dust in the air. Outside the world was slowly awakening, and the day was beginning as the symphony of car horns and engines seeped through the cracks in the aged window. 

The warm light drew you from your sleep, your body stiff as you stretched out your limbs. Reaching out for the comfort of the warm body you awoke to every morning you sulked as you felt the usually occupied space empty. It was then you registered the sound of the water pipes churning and the water of the shower hitting the dated tiles. 

Cracking an eye open, you immediately spied the grey suit hanging proudly over the worn floor mirror you had bought at a garage sale whilst visiting his family in New Jersey. The mirror had nearly caused an accident on the freeway, the knot on the rope holding the precarious glass to the roof of the car coming loose as Bucky drove the beaten-up car at full speed. You could still hear the rant of the sweet Italian Nona on the side of the highway giving you both a serve about tying it up correctly.

You smiled as you picture the suit clinging to his lithe muscles, the curve of his ass plump against the cheap fabric. A suit looked good on your man and you couldn’t help the small, needy mewl that escaped your lips at the thought. 

You grinned as you heard the dulcet humming echoing in the bathroom and you made a quick job of escaping the sheets you had become entangled in whilst you had slept. Sneaking into the bathroom, you watched toned arms, covered with rich coloured tattoos, ripple against the weak trickle of water. 

James Buchanan Barnes was a work of art. Lithe muscles like a gymnast, and painstakingly designed tattoos of white wolves, constellations and album covers of  **The Howling Commandos** adorning his body, he was tall and strong. And yet, despite his physical strength, he was as soft as a teddy bear and equally as vulnerable. The little dimples on his ass...

Stripping off the well-worn t-shirt you had stolen in the early stages of your relationship, you pull open the squeaky door and pull the well-toned man into a heated kiss. 

“Good morning,” Bucky chuckled as you pushed him against the wall, your hand instantly cupping his thick cock and his hands encasing your cheeks. “Someone is in a mood.”

“My boyfriend cockblocked me last night,” you snarkily retort, working your hand over his hardening length. 

His breathy laugh echoed in the shower, nipping and kissing your neck as you pressed your body against his, your hand languidly stroking and teasing him. “Your boyfriend sounds like a real asshole.”

“He’s the worst, but he’s a fucking demon in the sack.”

“Is that right? Best put on a good performance then.”

The tables turned so quickly you barely had time to register Bucky picking you up and wrapping your thighs around his slim hips. 

You grip onto his long dark hair, grinning at the staccato breath that falls from his lips. “Come on then big boy, show me what you’re made…”

Your words were cut short as Bucky slowly inched his thick cock into you and an exaggerated, albeit genuine mewl, echoed through the aged subway-tiled bathroom.

A symphony of moans, whispers, and giggles fill the room as he vigorously fucks you against the old tiles, short on time and both in need of some reconnecting. 

It had been some time since you had both had the energy or even a spare moment to spend some quality time with each other.

You couldn’t begin to describe how proud you were of Bucky landing his dream job straight out of college at one of the leading medical research and development companies in the world. His studies had taken a lot of sacrifice by not only him but also you and your relationship. 

And it appeared that sacrifice was still going to be a major factor in your relationship. His hours were long, the workload was exhausting. There would be evenings where he would slump into your tiny Brooklyn apartment and all but collapse on the couch, where you would have to force food down him before dragging him to bed.

Needless to say, your sex life had taken a hit. You were both very much in love and the sex was incredible, albeit sparse.

This morning, though, was making up for the long week drought and last night’s failed attempt at seducing a Bucky who had come home in a particularly bad mood after a terse conversation with Stark’s head of accounts, Sam Wilson.

You cracked your head against the tiles as Bucky nipped at that particular spot on your neck that would have you seeing stars and your walls immediately clenched around his thick length. 

“Fuck, Bucky,” you mewled, gripping onto his long locks as you felt your orgasm near. “Please, please.”

“That’s it, baby, I’m so close.” His voice had dropped an octave, gritty from the early morning and heady. “I missed this so much. I missed you…”   
  


A musical bell sang. “Sam Wilson would like to talk.” 

Your eyes widened as Alexa’s voice rang through the bathroom. “Don’t you dare take a call while we’re…”

“It’s Sam Wilson,” Alexa taunted.

“Bucky Barnes, don’t…”

Bucky kissed you soundly as he came, filling you deeply as the bell continued to ring through the bathroom. “I’m sorry, this is important.” 

Left hanging, you could only watch on as Bucky ran out of the shower to find his phone, his little bubble ass bouncing as he raced out of the cramped space. Your mood didn’t improve, despite putting on your favourite jeans and leather jacket, spritzing your signature perfume. The dark cloud didn’t lift as you made breakfast, watching Bucky pace the tiny living space, dodging the couches and your little lab puppy as he listened intently.

The tense phone call ended as you leaned against the old kitchen counter, eating your store-brand cereal as you watched Bucky shove a stack of reports into his messenger bag. He looked so damn good in his suit that you almost forgot how mad you were at him for leaving you high and dry. 

Warm grey eyes met yours across the bar as he sheepishly approached you. “I’m sorry, baby. I will make it up to you.”

You pouted for good measure, gifting him your best puppy dog eyes. “I’m going to start a tally for all the orgasms you owe me.”

The boyish smirk set your heart aflutter and you leaned into his kiss. “I will give you all the orgasms once this project is done and in the bag, okay? I have to run, Rogers wants to meet me.”

“Rogers? As in, CEO Steve Rogers?” Bucky nodded, his eyes dropping shyly. “CEO Steve Rogers wants a meeting with MY boyfriend? Buck, that’s amazing, I’m so proud of you.”

With the promise of dinner, flowers and multiple orgasms, you were left alone to ready for a long day of editing photos for your upcoming showcase. 

*****************************

Steve Rogers was having the month from hell. His CFO, Tony Stark had decided to take a step back in the endgame of what was perhaps their most challenging and defining project. In typical Stark fashion, Steve learnt along with the rest of the Fortune 500 company, that he wanted to spend more time with his family during a press conference. 

“You’ll be fine, buddy,” Stark had assured Steve with a condescending pat on the back, “it’s not like I do any real work here anyway.”

The company’s stock had plummeted overnight, as was to be expected, but that was all about to change with  _ Stark Medical Research and Development _ releasing their new prototype vibranium custom artificial limbs. Negotiations with the Department of Defense were finalized and were about to make Steve Rogers and Stark investors very rich. 

The late nights, terse phone calls and the never-ending requests from his frazzled P.A. were doing little for his greying hair and fine lines. He’d give anything to have an hour to spare to take his frustration out on a boxing bag. Or find some hot model and drown his sorrows in a night of hot sex and plenty of toys. 

God, he missed the days when he could lose himself in the darkness of a BDSM club, detoxifying his soul after a long, arduous week. Even in his early-fifties, Steve still had his fair share of trysts and never had an issue finding a beautiful pair of legs to take advantage of. He was still devilishly handsome and his confidence was a turn on. 

As in business, Steve Rogers thrived on control and respect. He got off on the thrill of the chase of a sale as much as he enjoyed the glazed-over expression of a sub clenching around his cock. The fearful “yes” of an intern excited him as much as the quiver of his latest conquest’s knees as he fucked her pussy with his tongue against the wall of his penthouse. 

Stark Medical was mere days from launching the new vibranium prosthetics, and like every day for the past four months, Steve was entering the towering skyscraper well before dawn on four hours of sleep. 

It was easy to lose himself in the constant stream of reports coming into his office, the final numbers and figures requiring authorisation from him. The weight on his shoulders was easy to forget or brush over when there was so much work to complete and so many jobs on the line. Failure was not an option. 

He worked solidly for three hours, interrupted by his P.A. bringing him coffee or the occasional internal phone call. 

The to-do alp of documents had significantly declined by the time Sam Wilson was poking his head into his office and announcing their 9 a.m. appointment with Barnes. 

The newly-graduated junior engineer had shown promise on the vibranium project and had caught Steve’s attention with his innovative designs and ability to work alongside the tempestuous Director of Engineering, Bruce Banner. Bucky was green but confident, showing great potential to move up the ladder at Stark.

Steve took his time making his way to the conference room; his office was his sanctuary from the hustle and bustle of the executive floor. It was his home away from home. Meetings were never held in his palace, including those with his exasperated P.A.

Bucky was already sitting at the conference table, wringing his hands nervously in his lap, his leg bouncing to an odd beat as he listened intently to Sam. Steve was aware that Sam had been hard on Bucky after he had requested an unusually expensive test the week before launch, so he was not surprised by the tense atmosphere in the large conference room. 

Steve smirked as papers fell to the ground in Bucky’s rushed attempt to stand up for the CEO, throwing his hand out to shake the older man’s. 

“Mr. Rogers, it is such an honour,” he spat out with the enthusiasm of a child meeting their hero, the colour all but gone from his face. 

Steve said nothing as he shook the younger man’s hand and moved to sit at the head of the table. “Take a seat, James.”

“Bucky.”

“I’m sorry?” 

“Please call me Bucky. Only my mom calls me James.”

“Take a seat, Bucky.” The CEO took a moment to relish the anxiety of the lithe brunette, a total contrast to Steve’s built, muscular stature. The poor thing probably thought he was getting fired. “Good call on the recalibration tests. If you hadn’t spotted those miscalculations that would have seen the lawyers up my ass for a long time to come.” 

Bucky let go of the breath he had been holding onto, his chest painfully constricting as he silently thanked whatever and whoever he could. 

“As a token of our thanks.” Sam pushed a sealed envelope in front of Bucky who cautiously opened it, still half-expecting a severance package. Steve nonchalantly tapped his pen against the desk as he watched the young brunette gasp at the hefty cheque. “I see big things in your future, Bucky.”

“Thank you, Mr. Rogers.” Bucky wanted to scream for joy and dance on the tabletop, the stress of the morning finally seeping from his taut body. 

He can’t place his finger on the issue, but something about Bucky rubbed Steve wrong. Perhaps it was his boyish charm and good looks, or the fact it was the young gun child who had come across the issue Steve should have picked up immediately, but the silver-haired CEO found himself seething throughout the day. 

As the day drew to a close, his P.A. politely signing off and the streets began its nightly hustle and bustle, Steve sat back in his leather chair and surveyed the city at his window. 

The tension and pressure in his head pulsated, adrenaline coursing through his veins like a Japanese bullet train. The buzz, the anxious and rapid flurry of emotions and energy had been at bay for so long; the walls carefully constructed around the bubble of feelings slowly cracking and crumbling under the weight of boredom. 

Steve had been born to be a CEO. He was a risk-taker, he got off on the thrill of potential destruction and chaos. He was tactile and quick thinking, a hero in the eyes of his peers and subordinates. 

However, fifteen years at the helm of one of the world’s leading bioengineering companies, the organic rush of risking it all on a high-risk product was slowly losing its edge. 

Sex had become a tool, an escape for the exhausted and drained CEO. Seeking refuge at  **_Club X_ ** , New York’s most exclusive and expensive BDSM club, Steve could always find a way to release the tension and regain the sense of control that wavered over the working week. 

A rap at the door brought his attention from the busy city life. “Come in.” The sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floor behind him grated on him, his hands clenching on the arm of the chair. 

“Good evening, Mr. Rogers.” 

“Take your clothes off, sit on the couch and spread your legs.” His movements were methodical, free of emotion as he strapped the magic wand to the poor girl splayed out on the dark brown leather couch, completely naked and her skin pebbling in the cool air of his office. 

It proved to be a somewhat productive evening. Steve caught up on some emails and signed off on the last-minute changes to the productivity analysis for the board of directors. The poor girl on the couch was a sopping mess, her legs shaking and her whimpers filling the usually silent room as the wand brutally ripped another orgasm from her body. The older man tutted as he spied the sodden patch on the couch between her legs and hoped that the cleaners would be able to remove the stain from the very expensive chair. He’d forgotten what a mess Nat’s girls could make.

But the spark, the explosion of fireworks that would take over his body at the sight of skin welting under the hit of a cane or the cries filling the air as he fucked a young thing roughly… it was gone. And it had been for some time. 

It didn’t matter how many times he visited the club, locking himself in a scene for hours, brutally and consensually painting strips on the back of a beautiful young woman with a whip, or how many times he risked being caught with a girl in his office, the high never took off.

He needed more. He needed a new rush, a new high.

**********************************

It was a week after the world’s market had been rocked by the launch of  _ Stark Medical Research and Development’s  _ new range of vibranium limbs and you were dragging your tired ass from The Bronx, where you had been shooting a campaign for an up and coming designer down in Soho.

Bucky was tipsy by the time you arrived at the expensive Prohibition-themed bar and you felt decidedly underdressed for the occasion in your cheap dress and ankle boots. Your boyfriend was handsy and full of giggles as he kissed you enthusiastically and dragged you out to the dance floor.

You came alive as you danced together, singing along to the songs you knew, loud and out of tune. You didn’t mind as Bucky messed up the hair you had bribed the stylist from your shoot to make presentable for tonight. It was like seeing the old Bucky, before the stress of adulthood and work had slowly started to eat away at the carefree and joyful young man who had stolen your heart over drinks at a St. Patrick’s Day event. 

Lana del Ray filled the air as you sat shoulder to shoulder at the table with the rest of Bucky’s department, your fingers trailing over the beautiful tattoos sleeving his muscular arm. You laughed with his colleagues, at their silly jokes and it was easy to forget the long stressful week and mounting pile of bills that sat on the kitchen table.

The party was in full swing by the time Steve graced his staff with his presence. God, he could think of a thousand places he’d rather be than this forced  _ “it will be good for team morale” _ post-launch party Tony had all but harassed Steve into hosting. How Tony still had the ability to lord and master over the company from the beaches of Miami baffled Steve, but this was Tony’s baby. And despite his selfish tendencies, they were still friends from way back and the CFO was one of the few people the CEO would give a limb for. 

At the bar, he spies Sam Wilson flirting with Maria Hill, Marketing Director and president of the company’s Gay and Lesbian Alliance group. Steve scoffed, knowing this night would end messily and it would be best if his appearance was short and sweet. 

Leaning his back against the bar, his top line scotch resting in his hand, Steve observed the room. The marketing and finance departments, or soul suckers as the CEO had coined them, were locked in a quiet but heated conversation in the dark corner of the bar. 

The rowdy engineering department took centre stage in the middle of the dance floor. Clint Barton haphazardly crowd-surfed before dropping to the ground, giggling as he righted himself. 

However, the dangerous drunken antics and the real possibility of getting the world-renowned company thrown out of the bar did not make Steve’s heart skip a beat. No, it was the beautiful young woman wrapped around damn Bucky Barnes. 

Hyper focused, Steve drained the scotch before motioning for another without turning around to look at the staff behind the bar. His eyes dragged over your body, the fabric of your dress just highlighting the curves of your body. You were beautiful and young. There was a light surrounding you, a glow highlighted in the moody lighting of the bar as the young engineer dipped you carefully. 

Over the melancholy music floating in the air, your lilting laughter begins to fill the deep cracks buried beneath the thick walls built around the experienced CEO.

“Hey, boss.” 

“Sam.” Steve was curt, his eyes fixed on your body as you swayed against Bucky, smiling brightly. Ignoring his account department head dive into a rant over the recent Knicks game, he watched you press your lips to the brunette’s before excusing yourself and disappearing through the crowd. 

Had Sam not been so drunk he would have been offended by his long time friend and boss storming away from the bar, following the path of Barnes’ little goddess. 

The air in the quiet, dimly lit hallway was lightly scented with your sweet, tart and citrus perfume, your featherweight humming bouncing off of the art deco wallpaper. Your fingers lightly danced over the white cranes dotted over the rich wallpaper as you took in the rich turquoise colour of the background. 

Leaning against the intricate wall, cobalt eyes dragged over the curve of your ass in your light summer dress before taking time to study your face. A warm swell washed through his guts as he watched your eyes twinkle in the low light as you carefully poured over the intricate detailing of the cranes.

And then your eyes met in the low light. 

“Hi.” Your voice was like a slow melody, warm and porous. 

“Hi.” Steve’s timbre was rich and thick, cobalt eyes twinkling in the dark light as he approached you like a graceful leopard. “I’m Steve Rogers. I’m the CEO of  _ Stark Medical Research and Development _ .”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rogers.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcomed! The moderation is there to keep out the spam! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as @imanuglywombat where I post all the pretty mood boards


End file.
